1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event execution method and system for a robot synchronized with a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an event execution method and system for a robot synchronized with a mobile terminal that enables a robot synchronized with a mobile terminal or a character displayed in the mobile terminal to execute an event on behalf of the mobile terminal and share experience points of the character displayed in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the word robot refers to an industrial robot which many people have either encountered or quickly recognize. Recently, however, robots have been introduced in various fields and installed even in homes. Particularly, human coexistence style robots that live with and assist humans as well as having intelligent behavior are called personal robots. Personal robots can be classified into two categories: a home service robot for home automation and an entertainment robot for amusement purposes. Several entertainment robots are commercialized already and more new types of robots are being introduced into the market.
Meanwhile, typical mobile terminals now support an application for bringing up a character such that the user can select and display a virtual character within the mobile terminal.
Although the robot and the mobile terminal are separate systems useful enough even when they are used individually, the user is likely to expect practical applications from cooperative use of these two systems. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method for the robot to conduct a behavior corresponding to an event that has occurred in the mobile terminal and synchronize a virtual character displayed in the mobile terminal with the robot.